Into The Forest: Warriorwolves: Shinningstar
by mistystar253
Summary: this is a book about four packs of wolves who train as warriors. the other packs steel food from the territory of Dapplepack, a wooded territory where sun dapples the ground as its rays shine through the leaves of trees. dapplepack has a new leader and a new beginning. hope you enjoy my fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

WARRIORWOLVES

PACKS OF THE FOREST

SHINNINGSTAR

Chapter One

it was a long cold night as many wolves leaped on other wolves. howls of pain and defiance shook the air. blood splattered the ground as claws sunk into flesh. one howl rose above the clamor, full of grief and rage. all of the wolves turned to see the still, unmoving body of Rippleclaw. at the sight of the dead wolf, Currentpack raced to the river carrying Rippleclaw with them. the enemy patrol swam across the river. Dapplepack watched the battle patrol disappear over the crest of a hill still carrying Rippleclaw.

the Dapplepack wolves howled their triumph into the brightening sky. then the patrol raced back at press-paw speed back to camp. The camp was located deep into Dapplepack's territory. When the patrol returns Flyingspirit beckons to Splashfur

.

Inside Flyingspirit's den he asked her " How did it go? Please eat with me before you report what happened tonight at the border."****

" Sure I'd like that Flyingspirit. I'm sorry that your mate and kits died." Splashfur said as Flyingspirit grabbed a rabbit and hulled it to where Splashfur was waiting.

" Its okay besides I've found someone else to love with all my heart. Splashfur I love you." Flyingspirit said.

" Really Flyingspirit! I love you too. And I just know our pups will be perfect." Splashfur said excitedly.

" so how was the battle? Who won the river? " Flyingspirit asked Splashfur.

" the battle was fierce, Rippleclaw sadly died of blood loss, but other than that we won the river. Shall I go with Paleheart, Dancingfeather, Foxclaw and Ivypelt to set the new border on the other side of the river? After all we now own it so it should be inside Dapplepack's territory."****

" Of course Splashfur. Be careful okay… I don't want to lose you. But before you go you should get your wounds seen to by Tigerlily." Flyingspirit said."

" Of course my love I don't want my wounds to get infected. I'll leave once my wounds have been seen to, but the rest of the patrol should head out before Currentpack can do anything about us setting the new border. Then I shall join them." Splashfur replied.

She turned to go but Flyingspirit said " By the way, now that we're mates I'd like you to share my den so we can always be together. I'll have Dapplecub bring you a nest in here if you'd like that. Would you share my den with me Splashfur?"****

" Of course I will. After all we are mates and we shouldn't be sleeping in separate dens." Splashfur answered. Then she exited Flyingspirit's den. Outside she called " Paleheart, Dancingfeather, Foxclaw, and Ivypelt I want you to go and set the new border markers on the far side of the river. I'll be joining you later after I get my wounds seen to."Splashfur padded to the medicine den and waited for Tigerlily to plastered some of the green herb juices into her then dressed Splashfur's wounds. Soon she relived Splashfur to go to her patrol.**  
**

POV.**  
**

Dancingfeather, Paleheart, Foxclaw and Ivypelt were waiting for Splashfur by the border. it was taking Splashfur a long time to get to the new border so Dancingfeather, Paleheart, Foxclaw and Ivypelt all went hunting in the river. The fish were good and the patrol caught two fish for Splashfur

" Hey i think we should start marking the border while we wait for Splashfur to get here. it might take a while for Tigerlily to apply herbs to her wounds. i mean she had a lot of scratches and bights." Paleheart said.****

So they did they got almost halfway through marking the border when Splashfur finally showed up at the river. Paleheart noticed her and gave a howl to welcome her. he raced over to her and had the two fish he had caught earlier for her. the fish tasted warm and it melted in Splashfur's mouth. She never knew she liked fish this much and she ate both in famished gulps, savoring every mouthful. soon all that was left was a pile of fish the border was thoroughly marked the patrol headed home.**  
**

POV.

The soft pine forest floor had disappeared into a hard grassy forest floor. there was alot of undergrowth and the trees where beech, ash, maple and oak. the little wolf continued on. he had been banished because he did what her mother told her to do, feed deathberries to the leader of Darkpack. She tried objecting but all she got was a hard swipe on her ear. she had talked to her father before being banished and he said that her mother hated her and wanted her to be banished. the little wolf cried at the harsh memories of her mother and her banishment. she was so hungry but she didn't know how to hunt and she would never hunt in another pack's territory. once the little wolf thought her own pack wouldn't find her she made a den in an old and andoned fox den. the little wolf cried at the hunger pains in her small stomach but she wasn't weaned and never began her apprenticeship, therefore not knowing how to hunt.****

POV.**  
**

Splashfur was heading back to camp one afternoon about three moons after she became mates with Flyingspirit when she heard a small wimpering sound of a small wolf bearly out of the nursery by the sound of it. she knew that it would soon die of starvation. she headed toward the sound and found it coming from inside a fox den.**  
**

" Come on out i won't hurt you i promise. i can smell Darkpack on you are you lost. you seem young to be out on your own like this." Splashfur said in a soothing voice to the young wolf pup.**  
**

" i am not lost. yes i came from Darkpack, and i am starving will you please feed me. my pack banished me for something my mother made me do." the wolf pup said answering Splashfur carefully.****

" will you come out so i can help you?" Splashfur asked gently into the fox den**  
**

" okay i will come out." the cub came out cautiously and then asked " who are you? where you banished too?"**  
**

" no i wasn't banished and my name is Splashfur. i am Flyingspirit's mate. are you out here because you got banished? what is your name little pup?" Splashfur said to the young wolf pup**  
**

" my name is Cloverpup, and yes i was banished. will you take me to live with ..." the pup sniffed the air then said " hey that smells good. are you expecting pups soon i can smell milk on you."**  
**

" yes i am expecting pups in about two moons. come on we'll go to Dapplepack's camp. i'll take some borage and you can take some strengthening herbs. then we'll go to the nursery and i'll feed you. then you can meet your father, Flyingspirit, how old are you, by the look of you right now you look about three mooncycles old?"**  
**

" i'm two mooncycles old and i don't remember my mother or father or why i was banished it was so confusing and quick i didn't even understand what was going on untill my friends from the nursery came over and said goodbye to me." Cloverpup was soon crying as she retold how she ended up here.**  
**

POV.**  
**

" Where is she? she should have been back at sunhigh and it is almost dusk. and she is so close to giving birth to my pups. maybe i should send out a search patrol to go and look for her." Flyingspirit said distressed and worried about his mate Splashfur who was out in the forest.**  
**

" Calm down she'll be here she probably stopped to relax on the baskingrocks. i'll go and get Tigerlily to look at you and i don't think you should send out a search patrol we need more freshkill. i'll send out a hunting patrol and have them keep an eye out for Splashfur." Shinningwillow said to Flyingspirit, then she went and got Tigerlily.**  
**

Tigerlily soon came to Flyingspirit's den and shook out five poppy seeds and told him to eat all of would not leave his den until he ate all of the poppy seeds and started to drift off into sleep. she exited the den when she was sure he was asleep and padded to her den with the poppy head in her teeth to put back into her medicine store at the back of the den.****

Meanwhile Shinningwillow had organized a hunting patrol and border patrol and was grabbing a rabbit off the freshkill pile and shared it with Paleheart. then the two wolves talked about what they did that day in the warriorwolves' they settled down and slept it was Ivypelt's turn to guard the camp while the other wolves slept in their soft nests without a worry.**  
**

POV.****

In the forest at the fox den Splashfur said " okay we should change your scent before we go back to camp. in order to do that i need you to wreathe around me to get Dapplepack's scent on your fur. okay?"****

" Okay." said Cloverpup as she wreathed around Splashfur and picked up Dapplepack's scent then the two wolves padded back to camp. when they entered they went straight to the medicine den to see Tigerlily and get the herbs they needed, borage to help Splashfur's milk come and strengthening herbs for Cloverpup. Tigerlily also gave them poppy seeds to help them sleep**  
**.**  
**

" You know Flyingspirit was going crazy when you weren't back at sunhigh i had to give him five poppy seeds to calm him down and help him sleep. i suggest that you and Cloverpup go and see him tomorrow as soon as he's awake, just to show him that your fine and have him meet Cloverpup. i also want you to eat these rasberry leaves mabey we can make you have your pups early." Tigerlily said****

" I meant to tell you but this morning clear through now i have had pains in my belly. and i feel as if i'm going to explode the pain is so intense." Splashfur said " do you know what it means?"****

" of corse i do it means that you're going to have your pups any moment tonight. i want you to lay down in a nest over by my medicine store so i can keep an eye on you throughout the night. don't take the poppy seeds right now i want you to wait until the pups are out. Cloverpup i want you to stay and help your mother and me." Tigerlily went to the herb store and got rasberry leaves, borage, and a stick she kept for she-wolves giving birth to their pups. soon Tigerlily came back with the herbs and settled down to wait for Splashfur to start pupping. around moonhigh the pups started comming.**  
**

POV.

The pain started comming in waves. at full streangth i had to bite down on the thick stick that Tigerlily set out for me. I soon felt as if i was on fire as a small wet bundle of fur entered my nest. Tigerlily bent down and nipped open the pupping sac and started licking the small she-pup. then Tigerlily turned her attention back to me as the stick began to splinter in my strong jaws. Again i felt as if i were on fire when another small pup landed into my nest. Tigerlily was bending over and licking the young male-pup. Tigerlily turned to me and gave me rasberry leaves to help the remaining pups enter the world. I had set down the stick for the pain was easing, but soon after the stick left my jaws i felt as if i were on fire, Tigerlily looked at me as i howled in pain as another little bundle of fur entered my nest. Tigerlily nipped open the pupping sac and started licking the little she-pup. i gripped the stick and bit down hard for again i felt as if i was on fire. This time the ripples of pain were longer and stronger i started to pant, who knew how hard pupping is!

" this is a really big pup thats why its taking longer to enter the world. don't worry they are strong pups." Tigerlily said soothingly as i panted tiredly. i was almost out of energy. i howled as another pup entered my nest.

Tigerlily nipped open the pupping sac and started to lick the pup. soon she turned to me and said " well done. you have three she-pups and one male-pup. don't worry Cloverpup is small enough to be born to you and Flyingspirit will love them all, even Cloverpup. Eat this borage so your milk will come. also eat these strengthening herbs and go back to the nursery. i'll help you carry your pups." Tigerlily said gently as she manuvered me out to the nursery.

soon i was in my nest inside the nursery it was about dawn and i was extreamly tired. i had all four of my pups nestled close to me in the curve of my stomache. at sunhigh Flyingspirit came into the nursery and visited me and my pups.

POV.**  
**

I was on my way to the freshkill pile when Dancingfeather came up to me and started asking about duties. then i decided i needed a deputy. i thought extremely hard and decided that Thistleheart, one of the most powerful she-wolves in the pack, should be the clan's deputy. she was good humored and strong and loyal and everything a deputy should be in order to serve their pack.**  
**

i grabbed a large rabbit and hulled it over to the nursery for Splashfur. her appetite was growing with four little mouths to feed now that she was caring for pups. when i entered the nurserey she looked up at me at gently and took the rabbit.

" will you share with me Flyingspirit i couldn't possibly eat this rabbit all by myself." Splashfur asked. i nodded and crouched down and started to eat the rabbit. it was half a mooncycle since Splashfur pupped and the pups were growing strong and nimble. we ended up naming them Cloverpup, Rosepup, Thornpup, and Willowpup. they were beautiful and just absolutely perfect in everyway, well they do get into a lot of mischief now that they're older, but i love them dearly each and every one. Splashfur has stories to tell our pups. i get lost in her beautiful gaze every time when she tells a story to the pups.

It was moonhigh and Flyingspirit leaped up on Wolf Boulder, a rock that looks like a wolf, to adress his pack.**  
**

" Wolves of Dapplepack gather to the Wolf Boulder for a pack meeting." when the pack was gathered Flyingspirit continued " The time has come for Dapplepack to have a new deputy. I say these words before Spiritpack so they may hear and approve my choice, Thistleheart will be the new deputy of Dapplepack."

Thistleheart stood up and said " I accept and i want to say that i am honored to be your deputy and i will serve you with loyalty and strength. you won't be disappointed with your choice i promise that with all the breath in my body." Thistleheart dipped her head, her eyes glowing with gratitude.**  
**

soon it was dusk and every wolf in the pack was in their nests. all except one, me i was in the nursery talking gently with Splashfur so they wouldn't wake the pups. if we did the pups wouldn't get to sleep until dawn. soon i whispered good night to Splashfur and soundlessly padded into my den.

it was dawn and i stretched in my nest before padding out into the camp's clearing to see Thistleheart organizing patrols and battle training with the mentors. i was proud of her, she is a brilliant deputy. i am glad i chose her to be my deputy.**  
**

POV.

i padded out of my den and headed out to Wolf Rock to talk to Flyingspirit about duties for some of our warriorwolves. He said that i should send out two hunting patrols and three border patrols. so the clan would be stocked up on prey. i called to Dancingfeather, Foxclaw, and Violetheart to lead the border patrols and told them to take whoever they wanted with them. the leaders of the border patrols went in to the den and got themselves each three wolves to come with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey sorry i haven't updated for a while stuff going on at home and school i do not own Warriors but i do own The Warriorwolves and all of the characters in my stories. hope you enjoy! don't forget to read and review! so here's chapter two. B)**

Chapter Two

As i gaze down at my beautiful pups i realized that Cloverpup really was my pup. she was absolutely perfect. they all were and nobody knew that Cloverpup was formerly of Darkpack. she deserved a second chance. she will grow up as Dapplepack and she will forget Darkpack.

i soon fall asleep dreaming of my kits' warriorwolf ceremony. flyingspirit made Maplecub's warriorwolf name Mapleheart, Clovercub's warriorwolf name Cloverleaf, Thorncub's warriorwolf name Thornstep, and Rosecub's warriorwolf name Rosepond. they were beautiful and strong names, i was so proud of them for earning their warriorwolf names at last. then the wonderful dream became a nightmare. i saw them sitting vigil and then a fox came out of nowhere with a badger right behind it. they attacked my pups and my pups fought bravely after howling the alarm. my pack surrounded the two hated animals. they were a threat of course but the fox lashed out and smacked Thornstep on the head. the warriorwolf fell to the ground blood pulsing from the wound. Tigerlily ran out and started to treat the awful head-wound. the pack chased off the fox and badger, but Thornstep died at dawn. i soon awoke after this and checked my pups. they were safe and sound, thank goodness. i hope that dream never comes true.

at moonhigh i got up and went for a walk along the stream. i walked to the fern tunnel and padded through it and told Violetheart that i was going for a stroll along the stream. the she-wolf nodded in reply. i headed to the stream and when i got there i sat down and looked up at the sky. little did i know that i was being followed.

P0V

'there she was sitting there gazing at the sky. i'm going to make her pay for hurting me like this. taking Flyingspirit as a mate instead of me. oh she couldn't have made a bigger mistake. i think i shall jump on her in surprise and make her feel sorry for hurting me and i know just how i'll punish her.'i thought to myself.

then i padded closer and and got ready to jump on her from behind. then i pushed off with my powerful hind legs and landed right on her back.

she barked in surprise and looked back and said " Paleheart!? what are you doing?"

POV

i quickly headed through the fern tunnel to my pack's beautiful home. on the way home i had groomed myself clean of Paleheart's scent.

"TREASON!" my mind screamed at me as i walked to Tigerlily's den. every now and then i winced from the deep scratches Paleheart made on my back and shoulders.

as soon as i entered the medicine den i collapsed onto the floor. a thud made Tigerlily turn around. as soon as she saw me she began to treat the horrid scratches with marigold. it stung, a lot.

after the scratches had marigold on them Tigerlily put some cobweb to keep the marigold on my wounds.

" Who did this Splashfur?" Tigerlily asked gravely.

" Paleheart." I said panting heavily. then i blacked out

little did i know that my beloved mate was standing in the entrance o to the medicine den.

" Paleheart did this to Splashfur. i will have him confined to camp until i can discuss this with my mate when she's healed." Flyingspirit said to Tigerlily. then he left the den.

_**Three Weeks Later...**_

i was with my pups in the nursery when Flyingspirit called a pack meeting at sunhigh. for a moment i wondered why he was calling a meeting; then i remembered my wounds and being told that i had blacked out for a week or so. i looked down at the scars from Paleheart's claws. i will never forgive Paleheart for what he did to me. i heard that i almost died from loss of blood.

" oh, well come on pups lets go to your father's meeting. it must be important." i said to the four bundles of fur pressed against my my side. I stand up and pushed my pups to their paws and led them out of the nursery and into the clearing.

" as you already may know Paleheart attacked Splashfur and almost killed her. Violetheart and Swiftfoot bring out Paleheart. everyone else form a circle around him and i have sentenced to death. his death will be caused by the one he hurt with his own claws and he may not fight back. for this deed i want all pups into the nursery so they can't see this needed deed." Flyingspirit said growling.

the elder named Yellowfoot ushered the pups inside the nursery and blocked the gap with her body so the pups so the couldn't see the trial or get in the way.

outside the nursery in the clearing Flyingspirit continued his speech " now i would like to call up the warriorwolf who i have given my permission to kill Paleheart. now i will call up the wolf... Splashfur will you do me the honors of killing Paleheart?"

i looked at my mate then to Paleheart. i saw something flash in Paleheart's eyes it was fear. i looked back to Flyingspirit. i thought for half a moment on weather i wanted to kill this wolf or let him live as a prisoner. then i remembered what my mate said to me the night before. he said that if we kept him he would starve to death and that it would be better to put Paleheart out of his misery. it's just now leafbare and prey was becoming scarce. we couldn't afford another mouth to feed.

i looked up and growled fiercely at Paleheart then i said my answer loud and clear for the whole pack to hear...

**alright this chapter's done. please review to tell me if you think Splashfur should kill Paleheart or let him starve to death. **

**also if i get at least 10 reviews I'll type up Chapter Three.**

** i need some suggestions on warriorwolf names both male, female,pup, cub (aka apprentice) and elders. the names are just like warrior cat names but i want them to be different from Erin Hunter's names. i will thank everyone who helps me come up with some names and tells me if you think Paleheart should die by wolf or starvation.**

_**~Mistystar253**_


End file.
